The Art of Studying
by AllTheWiltedFlowers
Summary: Yuuki asks Kaname to help her with her studies, but what else will he teach her? One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. They belong to Matsuri Hino who will hopefully keep them going on forever and ever!

This is my first fan fiction ever so hopefully those of you who read it enjoy it. I think it may be a little long for a one shot, so if I've dragged this one too long please let me know. Any constructive criticism is welcome and needed! Thanks and hoep you enjoy it!!

He led her slowly down the dark hallway, his hand on the small of her back as he guided her to the room.

"It's so quiet in here," Yuuki said as she looked at the candlelight flickering off the dark stone walls.

"Everyone else is at class right now so we won't be disturbed," Kaname informed her. "It will be easier to study this way." He paused in front of a door and Yuuki stepped aside as he opened it.

Kaname flicked a switch and a ceiling fan begun to whir softly above them. The lights below the fan flickered to life, illuminating an elegant couch situated behind an old looking coffee table. Across the room was a large canopy bed.

"Have a seat," he said, pointing to the couch. Yuuki swung her bookbag around to her front and took a seat on the couch.

"This room seems so empty," Yuuki observed as she took in the room.

"Well it isn't used very often. It's reserved for guests who…are better off not staying so close to the night class."

"Humans?" she asked; a nervous quiver in her throat.

Kaname smiled. "While we don't get many of them, we like to make sure the ones that do show up make it back out safely. I don't suspect that anyone here would do anything…harmful, it's still best to keep them separated."

Yuuki nodded her head and began to pull out her books. "What should we start on first?"

"Whatever you're having the most difficulty with."

She laid out her calculus book. "Then this is the way to go."

They began to go over the coursework from the previous day. As he spoke to her, Kaname watched Yuuki's face closely. He memorized the way her mouth moved, the way she nibbled on her bottom lip when she became confused. He paid close attention to her pulse beating visibly in her neck. He stifled a moan and tried to concentrate on helping her.

"See, this is the part I really don't get," she said, pointing to a particular problem. Kaname leaned closer to the book, accidentally rubbing his hand against her exposed thigh. He felt her tremble slightly and he fought to keep his hands from touching her again.

'_She's only here to study,' _he thought to himself. She shifted on the couch, her skirting sliding up further on her leg.

"I'll be right back." Without explaining Kaname rushed to the adjoining bathroom and closed the door. He pressed his back against it and attempted to slow his breathing.

"This was a bad idea." He said to himself. He thought of Yuuki sitting innocently on the couch, her skirt climbing up her body, slowly revealing new parts of herself. He wondered if she had any idea what she was doing to him.

After a few more moments he exited the bathroom, a slight smile on his face as he returned to the couch. "Now, where were we?"

Yuuki threw her pencil into the book. "I just don't understand this stuff at all." She sighed. "I must seem so stupid to you. Not being able to get any of this stuff. Everything must seem so much easier to you."

"Not everything," Kaname said softly. Yuuki looked up at him with curious eyes. "Well I mean…" he began. _Should I tell her now? _He thought. "Not everything comes easy to me. And the things that seem to come easy now are things I had to work on at some point."

"Yeah but you probably didn't struggle as much." Yuuki leaned back onto the couch. "How about we take a break?" she suggested.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Well I could use a massage." She turned so her back was to him and pulled her hair down in front of her. Kaname felt his chest tighten as the slight breeze from her sweeping hair pushed her scent into his nose.

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously, untrusting of his ability to keep his instinct in check. "I'm not very good at giving massages."

"Well like you said, if you wanna get good at something you have to work at it," she answered back, giggling softly.

Kaname sighed. While he wanted it, desperately wanted it, he knew that having permission to touch her in that way was dangerous. Slowly, he brought his hands up to her shoulders and squeezed them gently.

She made a soft humming sound, a sound on contentment, and Kaname felt his stomach tighten.

He worked on her shoulders slowly, letting his fingers enjoy every moment they were in contact with her body. He shifted his hands closer to her neck and trembled as he felt her pulse race against his fingertips.

"Am I doing it right?" he questioned, hoping she wouldn't feel the intensity of his grip increase.

"Perfect," she purred. She shifted again, extending one leg on the couch while letting the other dangle lifelessly over the edge.

He continued to rub around her neck, savoring the feeling of the vein against his hand. He shifted them forward towards her collarbone, sliding his hands under her necklace.

"Are you comfortable?" Yuuki asked, breaking the trance her body had put him into.

"Comfortable?"

"Well you're sitting kind of awkwardly. Here, back up to the arm of the couch." She turned around and motioned for him to slide back. He did, his back coming up against the arm rest. "Now, put one leg up here," she took his leg and lifted it up onto the couch.

She grinned cheerfully at him. "See? Aren't you much more comfortable now?"

He nodded in response.

She got back into her original position, sliding all the way back on the couch until she was pressed against his body, one leg pressed against his on the couch, the other dangling in front of his.

The feeling of her body against him was almost too much for him to take. Her neck so close to his mouth, her bare thighs pressed up against his own, he could hardly stand to feel her body rise and fall as she breathed, but he continued with the massage.

He began again at her shoulders, but slid his hands down her back this time, gently kneading the area between her shoulder blades.

"A little lower," she requested in a tiny voice. He hesitated, and then shifted his hands lower on her back. She gasped as he reached her waist, squeezing her softly. He felt the stutter in her breath and his body suddenly started to feel very hot.

_I want her. I want her. I want her._

His hands were at her hips, slowly rolling his fingers against her flesh.

"Kana…me"

He paused, waiting for her to continue but she said nothing else. He leaned his body forward, pressing his chest against her back. He whispered her name in her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver through her body.

She took one of his hands from her hip and placed it on her knee. Then, teasingly, she pushed the hand up her thigh until it reached the bottom of her skirt.

"Yuuki," he groaned. His pants were becoming uncomfortable as he became more aroused.

"Kaname…how do you feel about me?" she asked, touching his fingers lightly with her own.

"You are very, very special to me Yuu-"his words were cut off by the feeling of her rocking her hips backwards, pressing against his hardness.

"I don't mean in that way. I mean in…in an adult way." She blushed as the words crossed her lips. She reached behind and rubbed a hesitant hand against him, causing Kaname to jump up from the couch.

"Yuuki I..." she looked up at him from the couch, her leg now bent up at the knee causing the skirt to slide even further up her body.

"You don't find me attractive, do you?" The hurt was evident in her voice and Kaname was clueless as to what he should do. He had wanted Yuuki for so long and it seemed in this moment he could finally have her but…

"I find you very attractive, Yuuki."

"Sexually attractive?" She pushed her hair behind her shoulders, exposing her neck as she tilted her head to the side. "Or do you mean attractive the way some people find a steak or a well prepared meal attractive."

"That's not fair," Kaname growled. He hadn't meant to sound so mean but he couldn't help it. Yuuki accusing him of seeing her only as a meal was insulting not only to him personally, but to their entire friendship.

"In all the time I've known you, you've never shown any real attraction to me." She turned her gaze away from him, embarrassed by what she was revealing. "I know you care about me, and you would do anything to protect me but…"

"That isn't enough?"

She couldn't tell if he was asking a question or finishing her sentence so she didn't respond at all.

Kaname kneeled in front of her, doing his best to ignore the way her hands fumbled nervously with the necklace that dangled between her breasts.

"Yuuki, I feel as if…no… I know my job is to protect you and keep you safe. That includes protecting you from me."

"What if I don't want to be protected from you?"

His already hard member stiffened more. "You have no idea, not even the slightest clue, what you would be in for if I allowed myself to have you the way I want to have you."

She swallowed hard. His eyes, eyes that were normally so gentle and soft, were now dark and hard. She'd felt him before when she'd pressed up against him, but the pure lust in his eyes was more than she was prepared for.

"What if I wanted to find out...?"

He pulled her up from the couch, startling her and causing her to recoil from his touch. He let go immediately, ashamed that he lost control of the situation, if even for a moment.

"I want you," he stated quietly. "I haven't tried anything because I didn't know if that was the direction you wanted things to go but…"

His pulse raced. Her chest heaved as her breath came in shorter, anticipatory gasps. He gripped her hips and pulled her body to his tightly. She resisted at first, but soon caved and pressed herself against him.

"Yuuki," he whispered as he trailed his lips along her neck. He kissed her softly, enjoying the feel of her blood racing to the surface of her skin as she blushed. He lifted his head and their eyes connected. He saw the fear in her eyes, not of him, but of the unknown, of what she knew was going to come. He pressed his lips against hers and waited until her stiff body began to relax before pushing his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned. She felt her body tingle with excitement in places that hadn't ever felt that way before. She loved the feel of his tongue against hers, and soon she had her hands in his hair, pushing their faces closer together.

She let one hand fall out of his hair and placed it on his belt loop. He jumped; surprised by the fact that she was so close to his arousal.

He pulled her face away from his and tilted her head back. He stared at her neck, reading her signals through her veins. "I love watching your body react to my touch," he said roughly.

He took her by the hand and led her to the bed in the corner of the room.

"Lay down." He commanded. She obeyed, climbing onto the bed and resting her head on the soft cascade of pillows.

He crawled onto the bed after her, lying down on his side so he faced her, and she turned to face him.

"Now what?" she asked in a small voice. He caressed her face, just smiling at her, at her innocence, at her willingness to experiment.

"I don't know. I was hoping you had some ideas as to where to go from here." He inched closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. Gingerly, she wrapped her arm around his neck and leaned into this kiss. After a few moments he pulled back.

"That was nice," she said sweetly.

"What happened to the bold girl a few moments ago? The one who didn't want to be protected from me? You've become so shy, Yuuki." He thought it was cute. The fact that she couldn't look him in the eyes was even cuter.

"'I'd rehearsed that speech a thousand times…" she started, "but… I was never able to rehearse this part."

"Then I'll help you with this part." He slid closer to her. "Touch me," Kaname said, staring straight into her eyes.

Her heart picked up in pace. "Touch you?"

"Yes, Yuuki. I want you to touch me."

She swallowed hard. "Wh-where do you want me to touch you?"

"I want you to start wherever you want to start."

She pulled her arm from around his neck and brought it to his face. Her small fingers touched his cheek, then traveled up his face to brush a strand of hair out of the way that had tumbled over his eye. She looked to him for approval and his grin told her to continue.

She made a trail back down his face to his throat where she traced small circles on his neck.

"How does that feel?"

He sighed, content to have her touch him anywhere. "It feels good, Yuuki. It feels very good."

She moved on, rubbing her palm down his chest, feeling the buttons on his chest press against her hand as he began to breathe heavier. She started at the first button nervously, fumbling with it longer than she wanted to, making her hesitations more obvious. She became frustrated, yanking roughly on the stubborn blockade.

Kaname chuckled. "Yuuki, relax. There's no need to rush." He ran his hand through her soft hair, letting his fingers tangle in the ends.

She went back to the button and this time it popped open easily. She worked through all of them until they were free, revealing his pale, well toned chest. Her fingers danced across his torso, dipping into the curves of his muscles.

Her hand wandered lower, resting at the belt loop of his pants and Kaname held his breath.

"Is this…is this okay?"

He said nothing and didn't move at all. He felt that if he moved a single muscle, he'd throw himself on top of her right there.

"Kaname?" She tugged on the belt loop to get his attention.

"It's okay," he said quickly, hoping she didn't notice the fierce lust in his voice.

She turned her eyes from his and focused on his pants, now clearly full with his strained manhood. Carefully, she opened the top button. She felt him shiver at the sound of his zipper coming down, and it caused her to shiver as well.

She stopped suddenly, unsure how to proceed. Kaname noticed this and looked down at Yuuki. She lifted her head to him, a confused and somewhat panicked look on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"I've…I've never done this before. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do." She blushed.

"Give me your hand." he said softly. She put her quaking hand in his and he kissed it, pushing his lips against her knuckles.

Slowly so as not to startle her, He led her hand over his chest, rubbing her fingers over his perked nipples. It sent an electrical spark through his body and Yuuki watched intently as he reacted.

He brought her hand further down, and with confirmation from her eyes, slipped both of their hands into his pants. Using his own hand, he wrapped her hand around his manhood and rocked into her palm.

"Mmm, Yuuki," he panted.

She squeezed his manhood roughly, a little too excited at the new experience.

Kaname winced in pain. "Not…so tight," he begged, trying to pass the instruction along without making her insecure about her actions. Her grip loosened and slowly he moved their hands together rhythmically inside his pants.

They stared into each other's eyes as she handled him, and inch by inch, he slipped his out of his pants and let Yuuki work on her own.

It was clear she was new at it this, as she wasn't able to keep a steady rhythm without his assistance, but he loved the feel of her hand on him regardless.

He rocked his body into her hand, creating his own rhythm and assisting her. He moved his hand to her shoulder and gripped tightly as he felt himself getting closer to spilling over the edge.

"Yuuki…Yuuki, stop." He said calmly. She stopped immediately, looking at him with worried eyes.

He leaned his face into her neck and bit her softly. "Don't worry, you did well. I just…I don't want to finish yet."

He pulled her hand out of his pants and placed it over his. "I want you to lead my hand the way I lead yours. I want you to take my hand, and put it where you want to be touched."

"Kaname, I'm not sure I can…"

"Whatever you're comfortable with. We won't go any further than you want to."

With his encouragement, she first placed his hand over her neck. She knew he liked the feel of her pulse, knew how it excited him, and her assumption was right. He fingered her throat, drawing out a soft moan from her.

She moved his hand down and cupped it over her breast curling her hand over his so he squeezed it gently. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the feeling of his hand on her body. He squeezed again, without her promoting and her hand dropped to her side

"Kaname, I want you to touch me, where you want to touch me." She commanded quietly. He didn't need her to say anything else.

He worked the buttons on her shirt quickly, barely able to contain himself in the pants that were now painful for him to wear. He halted his exploration to take of his shirt and pants, freeing himself of the fabric distracting him from her body. Returning to her waiting body, he slipped his hands into her sleeves and pushed the shirt off her body.

Yuuki inhaled deeply as the cool air hit her newly exposed skin and she curled her shivering body into her partner.

"Are you too cold?"

"No, I'm fine. Really just, keep going." She pushed her chest against his hand, urging him on.

He wasted no time heading for her skirt. He didn't really want to rush things, but he couldn't wait any longer. If she allowed him, he would have her, in the way he'd always wanted to have her, without further delay.

He moved his hand to the bottom of her skirt and slowly worked his hand up her thigh. He felt her tense as his finger brushed against her panties, and she pressed her knees together.

"Yuuki?" he questioned, his heart sinking momentarily. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to feel so much more of her body. He wanted to hear more moans and gasps and pants. He wanted to watch her face twist in pleasure. Most of all, he wanted to know the feeling of being inside of her, deep inside of her.

"Will it hurt, Kaname?" She parted her knees slightly, tentatively giving him permission to go on.

"It may, but I promise you, Yuuki, I'll be as gentle as possible."

She rolled over onto her back and bent one of her legs towards her body. "Okay."

Carefully, Kaname moved her panties aside and gently began to rub her. She squirmed against his hand adjusting to the feeling of his touch between her legs. He stared at her face, watching the surprised and aroused expressions on her face.

She was soft to his touch, like silk. He could have spent all night touching her there, feeling her most intimate parts, parts that no one else had ever been allowed to touch. He could have, but he didn't want to. This was only part of the experience and he wanted the full experience so bad he could taste it.

He slipped one finger inside of her and heard the most incredible moan come from her puckered lips. He gently massaged her, being careful not to be too rough.

_Prepare her._

He slipped another finger into her, touching a sensitive spot inside her body, making her back arch up from the bed.

She began to rock against his fingers, her body begging him to search deeper inside her body. Her breath turned to gasps. Sweat started to build up on her forehead, causing her hair to stick to her face. She reached for Kaname's arm and stroked it as he stroked her.

He removed his fingers, much to her disappointment and she watched him anxiously.

He reached up underneath her skirt and hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down her legs. He crawled back up her body, pushing her skirt up around her waist and staring in awe at her womanhood.

"Yuuki, is it okay if I use my tongue…instead of my fingers… to please you?"

She nodded and he hurried to taste her.

She reeled at the feeling and put her hands in his hair.

He was a bit more careless, less considerate of her emotional state as he lapped hungrily at her juices.

_I'm sorry, Yuuki. I'm sorry I've lost control. I'm sorry that gentleness is beyond me now._

Her hips rose off the bed and he wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her down roughly to the bed.

"Kaname!" she exclaimed, taken aback by his sudden aggression. "Kaname!"

He ignored her completely, too wrapped up in his desire to memorize her taste the way he memorized her lips, they way he memorized the feel of her breast, and the way he intended to memorize what it felt like to be inside of her.

His tongue worked quickly inside of her and her protests were silenced as she held her breath, her body feeling like it was on fire, her end very, very close. He continued his assault on her, every moan and groan egging him on.

_Stop…you don't want it to end here._

Against his own desire he pulled his tongue out, leaving Yuuki panting and furious over her denied release.

"Why…why did you stop?" she demanded.

He unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it quickly off her body, then released her bra from her body. He took of his remaining article of clothing, his boxers, and climbed his naked body on top of hers.

"I need to be inside of you…right now…" he begged. "Please don't tell me no."

She parted her legs, squeezing his hips with her thighs as he positioned himself between them.

"Gentle, Kaname…be gentle." She said before closing her eyes and waiting to feel him inside of her.

He struggled against the urge to plunge himself into her deeply, harshly, immediately. He could have her now and he didn't want to ruin it, despite the way his body cried out for her.

Slowly he pushed himself into her and felt her tightness totally engulf him.

Her eyes shut tightly at the pain of his entry.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She bit down on her lip, her body aching around his manhood.

"Yuuki?"

"Gently," she replied simply.

He nodded and slowly pulled himself out of her and pushed back in.

He began a slow torturous rhythm, well torturous for him. Were it up to him he would have been thrusting into her at an inhumane pace, sinking his throbbing fangs into her if he could, pinning her down with his intense strength and riding her until his body collapsed. Of course, he knew he couldn't do that. Yuuki was all too human, too easy to break, and he wanted her to enjoy it as much as he did.

He leaned closer to her body, moving one arm to the side of her head, holding himself up on his elbow, and gripping her hip tightly with his other hand. As he felt her body adjust, he increased his depth, pushing into her farther, making her cry out.

"Ahhhh… Ka…na" She reached up and grabbed onto his shoulders, pressing her fingers into his normally cold, but now very hot flesh.

"Yuuki" he whispered harshly into her ear. "You feel incredible. I could stay inside of you all night."

She pushed her face to his, capturing his mouth and forcefully parting his lips with her tongue.

His body quaked at the feeling and he sped up, unable to control himself anymore. He plunged himself into her over and over again, every time with more intensity, until the sound of his body slamming into hers became louder than either one of the moans.

He was close to finishing, but he wanted her to go first.

The hand he had on her hip moved to her nub and he rubbed her furiously as he continued to thrust into her.

Her back quickly peeled of the bed and she slid her arms around her neck and held onto him as she rode out her first orgasm.

As her body clenched around him, Kaname peaked, releasing himself deep inside her body. He collapsed onto her, the two a heaping pile of ragged breath.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"I feel like I'll need more help studying tomorrow," she answered, giggling.

He kissed her forehead and rolled off of her, pulling her into his body.

"And you said you didn't want to study."


End file.
